


My blood's caved in baby~

by MajesticTrash



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Friends With Benefits, I've got Gunmars blood in me baby~, M/M, NOT CANNON TO MY ORIGINAL FIC, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Side thing, Toby is a top and you can't convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticTrash/pseuds/MajesticTrash
Summary: Toby just can't handle it anymore. all the ironic flirting has finally taken it's toll. Jim's going to help him release all that pent up energy. Toby is more than eager to have some real fun for the first timewho doesn't like smut?HA! BULAR ALWAYS KNEW SOMETHING WAS GOING ON WITH HIS LITTLE BROTHER AND HIS BEST FRIEND!Bular, big bro, please don't walk in on them, or tell dad!





	My blood's caved in baby~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonfrost614](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfrost614/gifts).



> my friend needed a little pick me up. so, here you go! smutty gift! who doesn't like smut?

“Okay, but no blowjobs, I don’t trust those sharp teeth of yours” Jim chuckled and licked his fangs  
“you sure? I’m pretty good at making sure I’m careful”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Toby and Jim sat in Jim’s nest. The darklands around them making the usual eerie nightmare inducing atmosphere, dulled out only by the thick door and stone walls surrounding them. The two best friends watched various downloaded TV shows, spending the day lazy and content. Toby has had an….itch. An urge. He couldn’t get it off his mind. Typically he just waved it off without much effort, now? Now it was a bit more difficult. He was a young adult. He had urges. He had needs. He wasn’t one to typically succumb to them, still, sexual release does a body good. More and more recently Toby’s imagination has started to move past women to just the idea of sexual pleasure in general. He was good enough to himself, but still, sharing an intimate moment with someone else was in a far different world in comparison. His urges only began to gnaw and become increasingly annoying the more he and Jim joked about their ‘relationship’ together. He’s never given it more than a passing thought to his best friends ‘friendly’ humor. He didn’t mind, a compliment was nice to hear, especially from someone who doesn’t mean it sarcastically.

 

“-bes” Toby’s focus snapped back into place, no longer drifting off into his mind.  
“sorry Jimbo you say something?”  
“nah it’s fine. I asked if you wanted to watch the next ep or switch to something else”  
“something else would be fine, don’t want to burn out on the show, you know?” Jim smiled and typed some stuff into his laptop, searching through his library to find something nice to watch. Toby slowly drifted off into his daydreams. His body’s needs kept becoming more and more stubborn, no wanting to falter and move on. Being pent up wasn’t comfortable after all. He’s hardly touched himself in a perverse way since staying with Jim for the past few weeks, not needing to. He’s never had that big of a sexual appetite, so going a while without sexual release wasn’t an issue. If he had to speak truthfully, he had jerked off into Jim’s bath when he had some alone time, finishing when the water from the makeshift Jacuzzi drained out, sending his sin down along with it. Recently his touch just didn’t cut it. His body started to demand more. Developing the need to try something new, something interesting. Something different than just the same repetitive motions as usual. Every time he and Jim made more sexual jokes, it seemed to before that much more difficult to shake off.

 

Compared to his best friend, he was hardly a novice about anything sexual. Jim had it regularly and knew far more than Toby imagined. The human never thought too deep into asking anything into detail, Jim only had sex with other guys, also it just seemed a bit too private. It was for a split single moment, in that moment, had caused Toby to feel a bit...differently towards Jim. It was the similar feeling of having a dream about someone else, your perception on them changed into a different light for a short time. His moment? Was when he was pleasuring himself, imagining what he would enjoy in that moment, only to feel the Jacuzzi’s vibrations, which led to thinking about vibrators, which lead to thinking about ones Jim owned (thankfully he never saw them, kindly tucked away by Jim) which lead to Jim….using them on himself….

 

Toby’s train of thought suddenly came to a dead halt. It was just a simple connection, nothing more. It just made his mood feel strange afterward though.

 

Then the next couple of days, the two had made their usual jokes, nothing else to note or anything out of the ordinary, well, THEIR ordinary. However each time Jim talked about ‘pleasing his stud’, Toby felt his body have another straw added onto his back. Eventually his back had the final straw and it broke. He had tossed around a small idea. It shouldn’t have been thought of to begin with. The more he toyed with the idea, the more it grew. He knew Jim would never go for it. They were best friends! Sure they joked, and slept together, and cuddled a lot, and everyone asked about them and thought their relationship was strange, but it was THEIR relationship! That’s what Toby loved, it was theirs and only theirs. He always felt comfortable around his best friend in every way. Now….maybe….Jim might not be so comfortable…..Toby didn’t want to do ANYTHING that could possibly hamper their friendship! Would asking something ruin the entire thing? Toby highly doubted it. Still….this wasn’t something to just randomly ask a friend…..then again, it was THEIR relationship. They talked about it all the time, wouldn’t it be weirder if it actually happened though?

 

“-es”  
“huh?”  
“i said ‘I kill and eat a few dozen people and suddenly I’m the bad guy’. I was-are you alright?”  
“yeah….I’m fine”  
“alright! let’s keep watching” once again Toby’s attention faded from the screen and into his head  
“-bes”  
“oh uh, sorry”  
“you’re drifting off again stud~ pay attention to your half troll!”

 

Stud

 

 

That word again

 

Toby felt another straw be placed onto his already broken back

 

“haha….yeah….….sorry. Just been in my mind today”  
“obviously. So I’m going to assume you didn’t hear me. I asked if you wanted to watch something specific. we’ve binged comedy all day, you hate scary stuff, although your Jimbo’s here to cuddle you when you need It if you get scared!”

 

Cuddle

 

 

“was thinking about putting drama on, but that’s kinda for a specific mood, ya know?”  
“yeah I know”  
“so anything you want to do specifically?” Toby blurted out  
“i want you to blow me”  
“no problem stud~ although I don’t think I have anything called that though” Toby swallowed, his heart feeling like it would burst from beating so hard  
“i….kinda mean it”  
“ohhh my stud muffin wants to get a little lovin~” Toby ran a hand through his hair and let out a stressed breath  
“i mean it” his heart practically pumped out of his chest as Jim looked at him with a rising grin  
“whhaaaattt”  
“I’m not gonna beat around the bush. You know I don’t”

 

Jim’s grin grew into a full faced smile as he shifted his body so he could lay his head on his fist  
“knowing you, you really don’t. Do you. So, ironic flirting starting to become real?” Toby chuckled nervously  
“i don’t know what I’m doing or why I’m asking. Uh, this probably is too weird. Nevermi-”  
“nonono. No never mind. Are you being serious with me? Swear on our friendship?”  
“...y...yeah….” Toby’s heart pumped faster and he was visibly more nervous  
“couple things. First, I can see your anxiety. Second, I can hear your heart beating harder and faster. You really DO want me to blow you! Oh don’t be like that! You know I’m just giving you a little tease. You know me also. So, I won’t make this a big thing or throw this into any kind of spotlight. We don’t have to talk about it at all. We can get right to it. Just want to know. Why?”

 

“i….i don’t know. I’ve been really horny lately and usually I’m not! And when I do jerk off it doesn’t feel as good and I just can’t scratch my itch…..you and I always joke….”  
“aaannndd the two are connecting. Alright”  
“...like….alright? Like...yes?”  
“sure. Why not. I literally drink your blood, I plan on eating you when you die, including your dick. So why not have a taste already?”  
“this...is weird….haha”  
“like I said. No need for any talking. Wow. You want me to put a body part of yours in my mouth. So many years later, guess that finally is about to happen. Just not your fist this time haha!” Jim moved himself closer to Toby, then adjusted himself so their heads were equal height  
“kinda happy you’re letting me do this Tobes”  
“w-why?”  
“you’re my best friend! Who’s about to cum down my throat. Oh yeah, I’m swallowing. Like I’m about to waste a perfectly good shot of Toby sauce. I’m happy because now you don’t have to feel awkward or weird about asking for one from someone you’ve hardly been with. Well, that different awkwardness. THIS KIND is easier on you, isn’t it?”  
“yeah...kinda...”  
“know how I know?”  
“no”  
“because we know each other, trust each others with our lives. You can’t do the same to a stranger. I’m glad I’m about to take your virginity, well, oral at least. First time being touched by another, and by yours truly, a total pro” Jim ran his hand along Toby’s thigh, squeezing it gently before moving onto Toby’s stiffening member  
“someone’s eager~. First, I use my mouth on you, then I use my mouth on you”  
“what?” Jim leaned in closer to his face and looked him in the eyes.

 

“I’m going to be your first kiss” Jim went in slowly, connecting his lips to Toby’s. The human closed his eyes and….enjoyed it. Jim was right, this somehow did feel more comfortable to do. Awkward, but comfortable. Jim pulled off and smiled  
“so, like it?”  
“yeah...i...did”  
“want another kiss?”  
“p-please” Jim giggled and went into another, this time lasting a bit longer. Jim pulled away and wiggled his eyebrows  
“so, you like your second kiss?”  
“yeah...can….we do...one more?..but like...with...tongue...but gentle”  
“duh, like I’m about to go rough on you? I’m your best friend, with benefits in a few seconds. I know your limits, or make a rough estimate. So, you explore my mouth, it’s easier for you. Then I do it back. Simple”  
“what do we do with our tongues?”  
“whatever you want” Jim went into another kiss. Opening his lips a little and felt Toby’s tongue nervously enter. Toby felt weird, his tongue felt weird on multiple levels. It being his first, it being with his best friend, it being inside a half trolls mouth, something partially stone and rough because of it. Toby felt that familiar thick saliva. It felt...nicer. Warm and comfortable. He moved his tongue around a bit, exploring his best friends mouth, starting to understand the inside of a half trolls mouth at that. Toby shuddered and started to dread those sharp and thick fangs and teeth. The same teeth that tears into bodies like someone would with jerky. Toby finished, or thought he did, and pulled his tongue back. Jim was a bit more aggressive, his tongue was bigger and more dominate, rougher than the humans very own. It wiggled and studied Toby’s mouth, rubbing up on his best friend, and soon to be partial lovers, mouth. Toby moaned a slight bit, feeling the stronger member invade him. He enjoyed it. A bit too much than he thought he would. It wasn’t long until Jim broke off the entire kiss. Toby’s breathing slowed a bit, heart starting to calm down. The human opened his eyes and looked at the relaxed and semi smug half troll in front of him  
“sooo, like it stud?~”  
“yeah….a lot...actually..” 

 

Jim purred a bit and gently ran a hand along Toby’s chest, rubbing it softly, studying it while he little by little, worked its way down to the belt.  
“so. You ready? Once it’s in my mouth, no turning back. Just kidding, you say stop, I stop. K?”  
“okay”  
“if you’ve had enough, you’ve had enough. I won’t blame you if you want me to stop at anytime. And when this is allll over, we never have to mention it again if you don’t want to. Like this entire thing never happened. No drama, nothing”  
“another reason I love you Jimbo, you can make things...well….not constantly a thing”  
“i know” Jim kissed Toby quickly on the lips one more time before moving himself down between Toby’s legs. Toby shifted himself a bit and spread his legs wider, he was far more excited now than nervous, his first sexual experience! The thing he’s seen and read countless times! Now HE gets to have one! At this point, he wasn’t even thinking about his best friend, he was only focused on the concept of getting blown. His dick was excited too, happy to finally get attention from someone else.

 

As Jim moved himself down, he couldn’t help but notice the excited look on Toby’s face. Eager to finally have his dick sucked, clearly. Jim was happy for him. Toby deserved this, plus in a way it felt nice to finally ‘try’ Toby out. Maybe he could convince Toby to fuck him...maybe one day…..wouldn’t mind the thought of his best friend making him beg like a whore in heat. Too bad Toby wasn’t an alpha. Well, not like that stopped them from fucking in general, just didn’t make it as enjoyable. Toby went to undo his own belt, only stopped by Jim’s hands  
“mind if I do the honor?”  
“sure!”  
“someone’s eager”  
“fuck yeah! I’m about to get my dick sucked!” Jim chuckled as he undid the belt, unbuttoned the pants and pulled down the zipper. Toby’s boxers started to bulge out  
“well, I see someones eager”  
“can you blame him?”  
“isn’t there something like, you can judge a mans character by the phallic object attached between one’s legs?”  
“a guys dick”  
“well I was going to say a males truncheon”  
“what the fuck is a truncheon?!”  
“a police officers baton”  
“just say cock”  
“willy”  
“oh god no”  
“spank banker”  
“I’m loosing my boner”  
“LIES”  
“yeah you can see through my lies”  
“And literally watch it grow” Jim rubbed the bulge, squeezing it a bit and help it rise and thicken.  
“yum. Can’t wait to doodle your diddly”  
“don’t ruin this for me please”

 

“fiddle your fondleton?”  
“oh my god”  
“mushroom headed fuck stick”  
“NO”  
“Disco jazz prick?”  
“okay THAT’S not real term”  
“you’d be surprised”  
“liar”  
“pink cigar?”  
“do you do this with EVERY DUDE?”  
“nope!”  
“ugh. Whyyy me?”  
“cause, even though you’re about to go into me, doesn’t mean we aren’t still best friends who mess with each other-well...now we really WILL mess around” Jim rubbed and fondled the bulge, now wanting to be released from it’s cloth prison. Jim stuck his hand under the fabric and felt the hot throbbing member. He pulled it out and watched it twitch in eager anticipation  
“never imagined this dude would be excited for me”  
“well, when he’s about to get some real attention for once, I’m pretty sure he would love anyone”  
“What, so now I’m not special?” Jim fully grasped the entire shaft and squeezed lightly. Heavier throbs came from the member as a reply, along with a moan from the owner. Jim started to massage and work the shaft, rubbing the engorged head over with his thumb. Toby’s heart pounded harder as he felt the pleasure course throughout his needy body.  
“wow...okay...i….I’m loving this waaayyy too much”  
“Tobes, when you get your dick handled, there’s no such thing as too much. You can ask anyone” Jim fully pulled down Toby’s boxers and fished out his balls. Jim rolled them around in his hand, giving them a light squeeze and laughed as Toby’s legs tensed up  
“J-jim what are you thinking of doing?!”  
“reelllaaaaxxx. Trust me. I’m not going to hurt you. Worse case, I make you way too sore. Balls like to be played with. So I’m going to treat you fully. Treat you nice. Treat you right. Just relax, trust me. Remember, if you want me to stop. Just say so, alright? I don’t want to push past your limits, make you feel uncomfortable if you’re not ready for something”  
“thanks, that really does make me feel...better….but just keep doing your thing….but….your fangs though...”  
“what’s wrong? These?” Jim smiled and ran his tongue over them slowly  
“yes! Those! The things that eat people!”  
“i know how to be careful”  
“yeah but you have sex with regular trolls, STONE DICKS. While mine Is-” Toby gasped and stopped mid word as Jim worked his tongue around the head, rolling it in circles and looking up deviously at the owner

 

“w-wow...okay...k-keeepp doing that” Jim wiggled his eyebrows, then took the head into his mouth and sucked, causing a gasp and moan from Toby. Jim slowly went down, taking more of it into his mouth, running his tongue all around the shaft. Jim took the entire shaft in, nose burying itself in Toby’s pubic hair. Jim then slowly pulled off of it, running his tongue along the shaft until it popped out of his mouth, a wet trail running down it.  
“f-fUCK that felt amaz-AHH FUCK ITS COLD! QUICK PUT IT BACK IN!” Toby’s legs twitched and tensed up from the sudden shift in temperature of the warm wet mouth to the chilling cold of the darklands. Jim laughed hard at the squirming best friend. Jim made a long slow lick up the shaft repeatedly. The cold mixed with the hot wetness made Toby twitch and have unsteady breath. Toby sucked air through his teeth as Jim lapped at his balls suddenly, the shaft being worked over by his grip simultaneously. The testicles were pulled in one at a time into Jim’s mouth, pressure being put onto them by Jim’s tongue as well as sucking.  
“f-fCUK J-jim I c-can’t last much longer!” Jim giggled at that and let the ball currently occupying Jim’s mouth slip out  
“well, I expected this. I’m actually surprised you lasted THIS long. Usually this would have driven anyone over the edge if they’ve never experienced it before. Don’t worry, your Jim will make it all the better at the end~” with that Jim went back to slurping on the shaft, working it in and out of his mouth, running his tongue around the shaft with as much pressure as he could apply. Jim started to purr, the vibrations running along Toby’s cock, causing Toby to moan out heavily  
“f-FUCK-I’ve never loved your purrs more than now!” Toby’s legs started to tense and wobble, a clear indication he was coming closer faster than Jim wanted, if he had to admit it. Toby ran a hand through his own hair feeling awkward and unsure what to do with them. His eyes fluttered as his cock pulsed harder. His heart beast faster and breathe became unsteady again. He moaned louder until the orgasm finally hit him. Jim felt the cock pulse and spurt in his mouth, the professional as he was, he made sure to the cock as much as he could. Squeezing the balls lightly and rubbing his tongue along the shaft with more added pressure. Jim felt his mouth fill, swallowing down Toby’s load as eagerly as he could. Toby moans died down slowly as the last few pulses spurt out the last few drops into Jim’s mouth. Jim slowly pulled off the shaft, only keeping the head in. worked the shaft with his hand, squeezing it and pumping out whatever last bits would be left over. Then, he nursed on the head while looking up at Toby who was more than flustered and overall a mess. Toby looked back down into Jim’s devious eyes and stuttered out a simple laugh. Jim finally let the cock head slip past his lips for the last time, then gave the head a final kiss

“So. How was it?”  
“f-fuck...just…..incredible”  
“neat. So, wana check out that new videogame that came out?”

 

………………………………………………………………………………..

 

It’s been a couple of days now, Toby slowly becoming more and more secure with himself and his body. His confidence felt boosted the more Jim teased him, and then actually backed it up with more oral sex. Regular crotch and bulge fondling was common status now, Toby enjoying every single grope. Toby started to become more in charge. Running his hands through Jim’s fur and petting him. Rubbing his horns and using them to have Jim bob his head down better  
“my bitch has handle bars just for me” was a common joke the two would laugh about. Finally, Toby wanted to take the ultimate step forward..

 

Currently the two laid in Jim’s nest together, watching a downloaded show on Jim’s laptop. Toby took a breath in and turned to Jim  
“i want to fuck you” Toby announced confidently while placing a hand on Jim’s shoulder  
“oh, dope”  
“so….”  
“what? NOW like, NOW NOW?”  
“is...that a problem?”  
“well, I REALLY want to finish this first!”  
“and I REALLY want to finish in YOU first”  
“good, I don’t plan on having you waste it on the outside” "so....hurry up" “ALRIGHT! Alright fiinneee! Impatient”  
“i haven’t fucked anything yet! I have 22 years of no sex to make up for it!”  
“getting bolder now with your little requests~”  
“ha, baby you know me, always in charge”  
“first before we do anything...” Jim closed his laptop and put it away.  
“sit up”  
“alright” Toby did as instructed, watching Jim come over and sit on his lap. Jim grabbed the sides of Toby’s head and kissed him a few times  
“i said I wanted to fuck you, not tongue fuck you”  
“be patient! I want to make this special for you” A few more deeper kisses and purrs before Jim pulled back. He put his hands on Toby’s shoulders and then started to grind in his lap  
“oh...ohh I like this” Toby leaned back and watched Jim work himself with lustful eyes  
“mmhh~ hey, reach over into that bag”  
“this?”  
“yeah”  
“a bunch of shampoo bottles?”  
“those are lube bottles Tobes”  
“don’t blame me! They look the same!”  
“stop yelling at me!”  
“you stop yelling at me!” The two shared a laugh as Jim did a few last deep grinds before getting off and sliding down. Jim did the usual ritual for them. Belt undo, pants unbuttoned and unzipped, bulge fondled and groped, underwear pulled pack, letting Toby’s tool twitch outside of it’s clothed prison. Jim kissed the head and sucked it in, nursing on it a bit before slipping the entire shaft into his mouth. The usual tongue slurping and cock worship before pulling off. Toby gave an irritated look, to which Jim just responded by backing up and taking his own shirt off  
“uh, hey, half troll, you didn’t finish your job”  
“ohh no. It’s only just begun”  
“oh? How exactly am I supposed to fuck you?”  
“wow. I thought you said you watched porn”  
“not THAT often”  
“we get naked first Tobes. Just wanted to get you hard”  
“oh...duh…..” Jim laughed and threw his shirt into Toby’s face.

 

The two slipped out of their cloths before collapsing back into Jim’s nest  
“shit it’s cold Jim! Now what?!”  
“uh, duh, we get warmed up” Jim leaned over in an attempt to kiss Toby again, who only pulled away  
“hey! where’s my kiss?”  
“you just sucked my dick!”  
“boo you’re no fun. Not like I’m trying to snowball with you”  
“lemme fuck you!”  
“geez, impatient! Give me that.” Jim swiped the bottle of lube out of his hand. Jim felt the liquids run into his hand and over his fingers  
“now. Remember this lesson. When fucking, there is never such thing as too much lube”  
“gottcha...so….”  
“be patient or no sex!”  
“fiiinneee” Jim smiled before letting his back fall into his nest. He moved his legs up and started to slowly insert his fingers into his ass. He stretched and fingered himself a bit, opening himself up in a small show for his soon to be lover.  
“small preparations never hurt”  
“okay...now what”  
“NOW you can stick it in” Toby eagerly scooted on his knees closer to Jim, then touched the head of his cock to Jim’s hole  
“now, put it inside”  
“i know what I’m doing”  
“pfft, sure” Toby knew this was the moment he would officially change from a virgin to someone who actually fucked something more than whatever tool they used to pleasure themselves in order to be rid of their sinful lust and then feel shame at what porn they just looked at to get themselves off, then eat ice cream and feelgross about themselves before watching some bad half drama movie on lifetime. A simple change truly. Both Jim and Toby took in a small breath as Toby officially penetrated Jim  
“now, go slowly, then work up speed”  
“w-wow...it’s...a lot softer inside of you than I thought”  
“I’m not full troll remember? Got some human softness on the inside”  
“guess I’m not fucking an actual flexible brick like we joked about before” Toby and Jim shared a small moan as Toby inserted himself deeper into the half troll. Toby stopped and asked if he could go further, Jim just growled out and licked his lips. Toby took the hint and buried his cock deeper. The tight warm wet pressure enveloped Toby’s cock, making the human feel an incredible feeling he’s never felt before.  
“f-FUCK this is n-nice”  
“don’t blow your load yet Tobes”  
“I’m not don’t worry. I’ll tell you when I’m getting close” Toby finally reached his base, now entirely inside of Jim. He let it sit there, letting himself enjoy the entire pleasure envelop his cock before wanting to move on. He closed his eyes and made sure to remember this pleasure. Truly was anything better than he used on himself, well, almost as good as Jim’s mouth, still better though.  
“well? Get to fucking me! You were so impatient, now you’re not even moving”  
“I’m enjoying myself and savoring the moment!”  
“well, don’t forget, you’re not just using me to masturbate, you still need to make sure my needs are met too. No one likes a selfish lover, and here I thought you were better than that”  
“psh. I’m always the best. Alright, I’m about to rock your world bitch”  
“oh~”

 

Toby slowly pulled out, then pushed back in, slowly picking up speed, making sure to focus on nothing else but savoring this. Jim started to create small moans in the back of his throat. Toby had a good piece on him. Slightly above average, although it still was no where near the size of the trolls Jim was used to. Still, it felt nice, like a perfect sized toy, just large enough to please and small enough to ease in without difficulty. Toby’s face contorted as he focused on his constantly growing pleasure, he picked up speed and held onto Jim’s legs, thrusting deeper and with more power each time. He felt the body tighten around his cock, warm, wet slickness from the lube helped increase the pleasure, as well as speed of things. Soon the sound of skin slapping filled the room. Toby humped harder and fucked deeper, putting in absolute effort and concentration. Jim started to jerk himself off, smiling and giggling at how concentrated Toby was  
“really working me over huh stud~”  
“f-fu-cking you is a lot b-better than I thought i-it would be”  
“well, keep pounding away stud muffin~”  
“gonna f-fuck my bitch”  
“mh~ he wants his stud to give it to him good”  
“fuck I love this!” a few more incresingly powerful wet thrusts were made before Toby slowed down and stopped. He took a breath and looked at Jim, who smiled back and slyly said  
“what’s wrong? Getting too hot? Need a breather?”  
“n-no just….want to try something else now...if...that’s cool”  
“totally! Do whatever you want”  
“lay on your side” Toby shivered as he pulled his dick out, the shift in temperature was the one thing he hated most. The wet tight heat turning into dry coldness wreaked havoc on his dick. Toby scooted closer up to Jim and laid on his own side. He lifted Jim’s leg up over his own, then wrapped an arm around Jim’s chest and started to fuck him, pulling Jim closer into his thrusts each time. Jim purred into Toby’s ear  
“ahh! Fun! Creative! Mhhh pound away stud~”  
“gonna f-fuck my bitch into a h-hot m-mess”  
“ahh! Give it to me! Make me your bitch~”  
“d-dam straight!” Toby closed his eyes and bit his lip, really fucking his hardest into his best friend, with benefits. The hot wet tightness engulfing his member over and over endlessly, Jim’s body tightening itself around the cock every time it re entered. Jim was purposely moaning and begging for more directly into Toby’s ear  
“come on stud~ make me your bitch, pound your load deep into my guts”  
“f-fuck yeah! d-daddy’s gonna give my bitch what he wants”  
“Daddy huh?”  
“d-don’t m-mock me!”  
“oh don’t worry daddy~ I won’t~” Toby moaned in his throat, biting his lip harder and concentrating on fucking Jim as hard as he could. The wet slapping sounds growing louder and heavier in the room. Jim’s moans escilated when Toby started to fuck his prostate  
“AHH THERE!”  
“M-my bitch like it there?”  
“please! More! Your bitch needs it!” Toby fucked Jim repeatedly, making sure to pound him right where he wanted. Toby huffed out, he was getting closer. Orgasm coming up as fast as a train. Jim moaned into him to keep going. No slowing down or holding back  
“w-won’t I h-hurt you?”  
“Tobes, I fuck trolls, trust me, you are NOT hurting me, go as rough as you want”  
“y-yeah my bitch wants me rough!” Toby grunted as his balls tensed and flexed, the few final pounds shot his load into Jim  
“fuck it deeper in~”  
“b-bitch wants the load?”  
“more than life~” Toby complied and thrust as hard as he could, the lube now mixing with the humans seed, making Jim’s insides all the more wet, hot, and slick. The few last thrusts slowed down, making sure to fuck the last of whatever he could shoot out. Toby moaned out loudly, breathing heavily and sweating.

Jim purred into his ear  
“well, how was it?”  
“fuck I love you”  
“aww, love you too Tobes”  
“you know...I’m...still straight by the way”  
“mmhhmmm, well, you fuck me both ways with your straight cock whenever you want”  
“ohhh I’m going to make you my bitch alll the time”  
“i look forward to it, daddy~” The two shared a laugh and a kiss, looking into each others eyes. Toby slowly started to thrust again  
“mind if I take another go?”  
“if you have it, fuck it into me”  
“mh~”  
“oh, and, before you do. Soon, I want to give you a lesson in eating ass”  
“lemme think about that while I fuck it”  
“sounds good!”

 

…………………………………………………………………………..

 

Bular walked the hall towards his younger brothers room. He wanted to see if Jim wanted to have some brother brother bonding time. Get pizza, train in battle, maybe eat someone together. Bular smelled arousal and sex the closer he came to the door to Jim’s room. He stopped in front of it, preparing to knock, only to stop when he heard panting and moans. Then Jim and Toby speaking. Bular snorted and chuckled, turning around and mentally saying  
‘i knew those two must have been up to something all this time. Enjoy yourself little brother, I’ll be back later’


End file.
